Bleach chat
by Kakushi Miko
Summary: Un dia como cualquiera, en un chat cualquiera, oh espera, no cualquier chat, sino el Bleach chat! Crack, yaoi y muchas estupideces XD
1. Chapter 1

**Bleach chat**

Un dia como cualquiera, en un chat cualquiera, oh espera, no cualquier chat, sino el Bleach chat! Crack, yaoi y muchas estupideces XD

Esta cosa la tena a medio hacer en mi compu, y por fin pude terminarlo, ojala lo disfruten, tal vez lo continúe solo, y repito, solo si me mandan ideas sobre lo que estos chicos deberían hablar, porque a mi ya no se me ocurre nada, todo mi cerebro esta enfocado en mi fic _Resurrección_.

Como sea, disfruten de la lectura.

ººººº

_**El propietario Ichigo "fresita" Kurosaki a entrado a el salón de chat**_

_Ichigo "fresita" Kurosaki_: hmmm tal parece que estoy solo, como siempre que voy a pelear contra alguien ¬¬

_**Chappy the bunny a entrado al salón de chat**_

_Chappy the bunny_: ey fresita ¬u¬ como estas?

_Ichigo "fresita" Kurosaki_: para que preguntas si con solo salir del armario ya puedes saberlo? ¬¬ por cierto, para cuando vas a sacar tus porquerías de mi pieza? ¬¬

_Chappy the bunny_: no son porquerías! Me dieron descuento de dos por tres en la tienda de chappy y no me quedo espacio en mi casa!

_Ichigo "fresita" Kurosaki_: lo juro Rukia, tu obsecion con ese conejo estúpido me esta colmando la paciencia ¬¬

_**El Mariachi a entrado al salón de chat**_

_El Mariachi_: … hola ichigo… hola rukia…

_Ichigo "fresita" Kurosaki_: eso es todo? Nada de wasaaaaaaaaaaaaaaup o algo?

_El Mariachi_: … waaasup?

_Chappy the bunny_ : ya dejalo en paz ichigo, el no es un tarado sin cerebro como tu ¬u¬

_Ichigo "fresita" Kurosaki_: solo dices eso porque Chad te acompaño a tu convención de conejos mugrosos ¬¬

_Chappy the bunny_: solo nos tienes envidia por nuestro buen gusto en muñecos pechochos y abrazables ^0^

_El Mariachi_: … n.n

_Ichigo "fresita" Kurosaki_: dios mio, que alguien mas se conecte AHORA!

_**Quinsy Archer a entrado al salón de chat**_

_Ichigo "fresita" Kurosaki_: Uryuu gracias a dios que entraste!

_Quinsy Archer_: esta bien…?

_Chappy the bunny_: no le hagas caso, solo esta molesto porque el no fue a la convención de Chappy y demás muñecos pechochos n.n

_El Mariachi_: … ^.^

_Ichigo "fresita" Kurosaki_: ya ves a lo que estuve obligado a soportar

_Quinsy Archer_: …y cuales se compraron? Yo me consegui unos de cachorritos de lindos!

_Ichigo "fresita" Kurosaki_ : noooooooo! No tu también! Estoy rodeado de freaks!

_Chappy the bunny_ : y lo dice el freak mas grande de todos ¬¬ el que es mitad humano, mitad shinigami, mitad hollow, mitad vizard

_Ichigo "fresita" Kurosaki_ : como puedo tener cuatro mitades rukia? ¬¬ por lo menos habla coherentemente

_Chappy the bunny_ : y lo dice el tipo que ataca antes de pensar¬¬

_Ichigo "fresita" Kurosaki_ : ¬¬

_Chappy the bunny_ : ¬¬

_Ichigo "fresita" Kurosaki_ : ¬¬¬¬

_Quinsy Archer_ : estos dos son tal para cual, no lo crees Chad?

_El Mariachi_: …si

_**Little Sunshine a entrado a el salón de chat**_

_Little Sunshine _: WoLaSssS ChIcOsSs, KoOmo LesS vA, Yo AkI De lO LinDo ^0^

_Quinsy Archer_ : Orihime? No que estabas como presa en alguna parte de hueco mundo? Y porque hablas asi?

_Little Sunshine _: ah si ^.^Uuu es cierto, es que tengo coneccion a internet

_Ichigo "fresita" Kurosaki_ : Orihime? En donde estas? Porque no nos mandaste un mensaje o algo para ir a salvarte?

_Little Sunshine _: kurosaki-kun quiere salvarme… que lindo!

_Ichigo "fresita" Kurosaki_ : Orihime?

_Little Sunshine _: Akkk! Lo dije en vos alta?

_Chappy the bunny_ : mas bien lo escribiste en vos alta -.-U

_Little Sunshine _: kuchiki-san, wolas ^.^

_Quinsy Archer_ : esta chica no sabe mantenerse centrada U

_Little Sunshine _: hola Chad, tanto tiempo, siento no haberte podido acompañar a la convención de Chappy the bunny , estaba, ya sabes, siendo extorsionada por un atractivo espada, que casualmente se parece un poco a mi hermano Sora, y obligada a venir a ser parte del ejercito de Aizen-sama… jajaja

_Ichigo "fresita" Kurosaki_ : ….

_Chappy the bunny_ : …

_Quinsy Archer_ : …

_El Mariachi_: no te preocupes Orihime-san, yo comprendo perfectamente n.n

_Little Sunshine _: gracias sado-kun, cuando vuelva, te voy a hacer unos de mis platillos especiales para compensarte n.n

_El Mariachi_: esta bien n,n

Ichigo "fresita" Kurosaki : esto Orihime, no contestaste mi pregunta…

_Little sunshine_: a si! Pues, lo que paso fue que…

_**Ulquiorra Cuarto Espada se a conectado al salón de chat**_

_Ulquiorra Cuarto Espada_: Mujer, sabes que no se te esta permitido revelar información al enemigo ¬-¬

_Ichigo "fresita" Kurosaki_ : TUUUUU! Que demonios estas haciendo aquí? Desde cuando los arrancares saben usar internet?

_Ulquiorra Cuarto Espada_: me ordenaron monitorear todos los movimientos de la prisionera, no estoy aquí porque quiera, basura

_Ichigo "fresita" Kurosaki_ : grrrrrrrrr ¬¬

_Ulquiorra Cuarto Espada_: … ¬¬

_Chappy the bunny_: bueno yaaa, ya párenle con los "¬¬" que los ponen a cada rato, ya sabemos que naciste enojado fresita u.ú

_Little sunshine_: lo siento kurosaki-kun, pero uki-chan no me deja decir nada u.ù

_Ulquiorra Cuarto Espada_: cuantas veces tengo que decirte mujer que no me llames asi

_Ichigo "fresita" Kurosaki_ : jajaja uki-chan? Jajaja LOL

_Ulquiorra Cuarto Espada_: se burla el que se apoda fresita ¬¬

_**Sexy pelirrojo tatuado se a conectado al salón de chat**_

_Ichigo "fresita" Kurosaki_ : ò.o… te odio!

_Sexy pelirrojo tatuado_: pero que te pasa tarado? Apenas me conecto y ya dices que me odias! Ò .o

_Ichigo "fresita" Kurosaki_ : no estaba hablando contigo tarado! Se lo decía a ulquiorra ¬¬

_Ulquiorra Cuarto Espada_: dime algo que no sepa "suspiro"

_Sexy pelirrojo tatuado_: y desde cuando los arrancares saben conectarse a internet o.o?

_Ulquiorra Cuarto Espada_: "SUSPIRO" basuras…

_Little Sunshine _: ya uki-chan, no lo dicen enserio n.n animate

_Ulquiorra Cuarto Espada_: … odio mi vida

_Chappy the bunny_ : esto si que es raro, chateando con nuestros enemigos jurados

_Ichigo "fresita" Kurosaki_ : mas rara seras tu que vives en mi armario y pones tus porquerías en mi casa ¬¬

_Chappy the bunny_ : no puedes dejarlo en paz verdad? ¬¬

_Quinsy Archer_ : y hay alguien mas que iba conectarse hoy?

_El Mariachi_: no lo se, estamos yo, ichigo, rukia, renji, orihime, un espada al que nunca vi…

_**Panter King se a conectado al salón de chat**_

_Panter King_: EL REY POR FIN A LLEGADO! ;P

_Ichigo "fresita" Kurosaki_ : …

_Chappy the bunny_ : …

_El Mariachi_: …

_Quinsy Archer_: …

_Little sunshine_: n,nUu

_Ulquiorra__Cuarto Espada_: … basura

_Panter King_: QUE LES PASA? NO DICEN NADA? SERA QUE ESTAN INTIMADOS POR MI GRANDIOSA PRESENCIA !

_Ulquiorra__Cuarto Espada_: Kurosaki, hazme un favor y mata a sexta por mi…

_Ichigo "fresita" Kurosaki_ : y porque tengo YO que limpiar TUS porquerías? ¬¬

_Panter King_: OIGAN NO HABLEN DE MI COMO SI NO ESTUVIERA

_Ichigo "fresita" Kurosaki_ : ya cállate, ya nos tenes artos con tu complejo de rey ¬¬

_Quinsy Archer_ : no, solo a ti

_El Mariachi_: yo ni lo conozco :/

_Panter King_: …

_Lit__tle sunshine_: ya Grimm yo si te quiero n.n

_Ichigo "fresita" Kurosaki_ : o.o

_Chappy the bunny_ : o.o

_El Mariachi_: …

_Quinsy Archer_ : … (se acomoda los lentes)

_Ulquiorra__Cuarto Espada_: ¬¬#####

_Panter King_: oh gracias mujer, cuando sea rey del jodido mundo a ti te voy a dejar con vida

_Little Sunshine _: muchas gracias n.n

_Quinsy Archer_ : o… key… ya estamos todos?

_**The hot whiteberry **__**a entrado al salón de chat**_

_The hot whiteberry_: wasup mis compadres hollows ;)

_Ichigo "fresita" Kurosaki_ : wtf

_Chappy the bunny_ : wtf

_El Mariachi_: wtf

_Quinsy Archer_ : wtf

_Little Sunshine _: … n.n hola?

_Panter King_ : y este quien es?

_Ulquiorra__ Cuarto Espada_: … waaaasssaup hichigo ;)

_Ichigo "fresita" Kurosaki_ :WTF ¡!

_Ulquiorra__Cuarto Espada_: que? El es el único hollow al que se le ponen los ojos negros y amarillos como yo

_Chappy the bunny_: y que hay de los vizards?

_The hot whiteberry_: eso y que somos compañeros de estudios

_Quinsy Archer_ : estudios de que?

_The hot whiteberry_: mil y un formas de matar a kurosaki ichigo òuó

_Ulquiorra __Cuarto Espada_: ya vamos por las ciento siete

_Panter King_: wow todavía estoy a tiempo de unirme? o.o

_Ichigo "fresita" Kurosaki_ : HICHIGO!

_The hot whiteberry_: que? ¬¬ no me grites, estoy en tu cabeza por si lo olvidastes

_El Mariachi_: si estas en su cabeza como es que puedes chatear aqui?

_The hot whiteberry_: es que el rey tiene como una ciudad entera en su cabeza con todo incluido así que aquí estoy :9

_Chappy the bunny_ : cambiando de tema

_Ichigo "fresita" Kurosaki_ : gracias a dios

_Chappy the bunny_ : estuve chequeando por ahi y me encontré una interesante pagina llamada fanfiction. Alguno la había visto?

_Sexy pelirrojo tatuado_: no. De donde sacas el tiempo para estar hueveando rukia ¬¬ yo estoy todo el dia dando vueltas gracias a tu hermano

_Chappy the bunny _: bueno, resulta que en esta pagina, la gente escribe historias, y casualmente descubri q escriben sobre nosotros también

_Panter King_: los humanos son tan idiotas ¬¬ desperdiciando sus vidas escribiendo mariconadas en vez de estar peleando o haciendo algo mas productivo

_Ulquiorra__Cuarto Espada_: no querras decir destructivo? ¬¬

_Chappy the bunny _: y no saben la cantidad de parejas raras que ponen; como yo e ichigo, o yo con renji XDDDDDD

_Ichigo "fresita" Kurosaki_: esos tipos están locos ¬¬

_Sexy pelirrojo tatuado_: si, como si fuera a querer algo con una enana como tu XD

_Chappy the bunny _: como que enana? No iba a decir nada pero ahora me hiciste enojar

_Sexy pelirrojo tatuado_: huy que miedo tengo, estoy que me hago en los pantalones XDDDDD

_Ichigo "fresita" Kurosaki_: renji idiota, no sabes lo que haz echo

_Chappy the bunny _: saben qu eottras parejas encontré? De ti con ichigo! 

_Sexy pelirrojo tatuado_: WTFH!

_Ichigo "fresita" Kurosaki_ : … vamr gaet gwefjbWEIÇTO0385FGN

_Little Sunshine _: kurosaki-kun! que pasa?

_Quinsy Archer_: creo que se desmayo sobre el teclado…

_El Mariachi_: esperemos que solo se haya desmayado

_The hot whiteberry_: el esta bien, de echo, deveria aprovechar y matarlo ahora que puedo ¬u¬

_Ichigo "fresita" Kurosaki_: no pasa nada, me cai de la impresión es todo

_The hot whiteberry_: mierda!

_Chappy the bunny_ : no creerían la cantidad de parejas yaoi que hay en fanfiction, hay unas parejas de raras aquí que casi me mato de la risa la otra vez

_Ichigo "fresita" Kurosaki_ : asi que los aullidos que escuche a la noche eran tus carcajadas? mi viejo nos obligo a mi y a mis hermanas a dormir en su cama porque tenia miedo de los fantasmas ¬¬ muchas gracias rukia

_Little Sunshine _: y que mas parejas habían?

_Chappy the bunny_ : de las yaoi, de todo, -Ichigoxreji; ichixurahara, ichixikkaku, ichixkempacchi, ichixukitake, ichixhichi, ichixgrimmjow…

_Panter King_: PERO QUE MIERDA?

_The hot whiteberry_: WOW SEXO CONMIGO MISMO! SWEEEEET!

_Ichigo "fresita" Ku__rosaki _: X-X

_Ulquiorra __Cuarto Espada_: esa página es repugnante…

_Chappy the bunny_ : oh , entonces la haz visto

_Ulquiorra __Cuarto Espada_: … si… y me arrepiento de ello… no comprendo que es lo que hay en la mente de esas desquiciadas mujeres para querer emparejarme a mi y a la mujer

_Little Sunshine _: o/o

_Ulquiorra __Cuarto Espada_: con aizen-sama

_Quinsy Archer_ : oh dios mio o,oU

_Ulquiorra __Cuarto Espada_: incluso hacer triós con sexta y kurosaki ichigo

_Ichigo "fresita" Ku__rosaki_ : PORQUE MIERDA TENGO QUE ESTAR YO CON USTEDES DOS? YA BASTANTE TENIA CON LO DE RENJI Y LOS OTROS PARA QUE SALGAN CON TRIOS!

_Panter King_: … not. Cool. At. All. DDDDDDDX

_Sexy pelirrojo tatuado_: jajajajajaja por lo menos no sufriré solo

_Ulquiorra __Cuarto Espada_: incluso me emparejan con gente que no conozco como con un shinigami pelirrojo con tatuajes que se llama renji…

_Sexy pelirrojo tatuado_: … ahfigrifhewfhidsbvkbkvc mb vowhiarhvoaf …

_The hot whiteberry_: otro que se desmayo ¬¬

_Ichigo "fresita" Ku__rosaki_: por el amor de dios y todas las cosas, no podemos hablar de otra cosa ¬¬ encima que soy yo el que paga el internet en la casa tengo que aguantar esta mierda.

_The hot whiteberry_: si, que tal si hablamos de tu enorme colección de pantis usadas que escondes…

_Quinsy Archer_: Ichigo! Maldito pervertido!

_The hot whiteberry_: tiene de todas las chicas que se a encontrado, rukia; orihime, taksuki, Matsumoto, Nell, etc…

_Chappy the bunny_: Ichigo…

_Little sunshine_: Kurosaki-kun… te las habría dado si me las hubieras pedido u/u

_Ichigo "fresita" Ku__rosaki_: HICHIGO DEJA DE MENTIR! RUKIA, ORIHIME YO NO COLECCIONO PANTIS! ESE ES KON!

_Sexy pelirrojo tatuado_: y como es que sabiendo eso no lo detienes…?

_Ichigo "fresita" Ku__rosaki_: …

_El Mariachi_: … (pulgar victorioso)

_Ichigo "fresita" Ku__rosaki_: CHAD ESO NO ME AYUDA EN NADA!

_Chappy the bunny_: con que tu fuiste el que se robo mis pantis rosas con la carita de Chappy atrás!

_Ichigo "fresita" Ku__rosaki_: Rukia, te dije que yo no… espera! QUE ESTAS HACIENDO? NOOO! QUE HACES CON SODE NO SHIRAYUKI? RUKIAAAAAAA!

_**Ichigo "fresita" Kurosaki**__** ha dejado el salón de chat.**_

_**Chappy the bunny**__** ha dejado el salón de chat.**_

_Little sunshine_: Kurosaki-kun TTTTTTT0TTTTTTTT

_Panter King_: bueno, eso fue uno de los momentos mas raros de mi jodida vida ¬¬U

_Ulquiorra __Cuarto Espada_: mas raro que la ves que entramos al laboratorio de Szayel y encontramos a Gin, Szayel y Aizen-sama en una cama…?

_Panter King_: MIERDA ULQUIORRA! SABES EL SIGNIFICADO DE RECUERDOS REPRIMIDOS O QUE?

_Sexy pelirrojo tatuado_: oh, vaya, y yo que creía que en la sociedad de almas me iba mal…

_Quinsy Archer_: … entonces… que hacemos ahora…?

_The hot whiteberry_: ya se! vamos a hablar de la coleccion de fotos que Ulqui tiene de Grimmjow!

_Ulquiorra __Cuarto Espada_: HICHIGO! SE SUPONIA QUE ERA UN SECRETO!

_Panter King_: ulquiorra…?

_Ulquiorra __Cuarto Espada_: digo! Es mentira! Yo no guardo fotos tuyas! Ni me quedo mirándote cuando duermes ni escribo un diario sobre todo lo que tu haces!

_El Mariachi_: eso me suena mas a acosador que enamorado U

_Ulquiorra __Cuarto Espada_: Grimmjow! Que hac-adsjsdfhjkherutiñidodjtr

_Panter__ King_: Silencio amor, ahora vamos a atarte a la cama… n.n nyaaa asi te ves tan sexy y violable. Y AHORA TE COMVERTIRAS EN MI "JODIDA" REINA WHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!

_**Ulquiorra cuarto espada ha dejado el salón de chat.**_

_**Panter King**__** ha dejado el salón de chat.**_

_Quinsy Archer_: …

_El Mariachi_: …

_Sexy pelirrojo tatuado_: … wtf

_The hot whiteberry_: hombre, esto es tan divertido Òuo

_Quinsy Archer_: eres un depravado…

_The hot whiteberry_: oh muchas gracias n.n

_Quinsy archer_: no era un cumplido

_Little sunshine_: gracias a dios que tengo la cámara cargada!

_Quinsy Archer_: Inoue-san?

_Little sunshine_: bueno, no hay nada que hacer aquí en Las Noches, y siendo una fan del yaoi, no puedo perderme de una buena sección de hot sex sadomasoquista entre Grimm y Uki ^¬^ nos vemos

_**Little Sunshine ha dejado el salón de chat.**_

_El Mariachi_: quien hubiera pensado que Orihime-san era un fan yaoi

_Quinsy Archer_: creo que nadie

_Sexy pelirrojo tatuado_: y ahora que mierda hacemos…?

_The hot whiteberry_: pues que tal…

_Quinsy Archer_: tu no digas nada, perversa versión de Kurosaki!

_The hot whiteberry_: waw, eres tan aburrido como el rey dice que eres DX

_Quinsy Archer_: solo cállate

_**Aizen Rey de los Cielos se a conectado al salón de chat**_

_Aizen Rey de los Cielos:_ hola n.n

_**El Mariachi **__**ha dejado el salón de chat.**_

_**Quinsy Archer **__**ha dejado el salón de chat.**_

_**Sexy pelirrojo tatuado **__**ha dejado el salón de chat.**_

_**The hot whiteberry **__**ha dejado el salón de chat.**_

_Aizen Rey de los Cielos_: no entiendo porque cada vez que entro a un chat todos hacen eso o.o?

_**Momo se a conectado al salón de chat**_

_Momo_: Aizen-!

_Aizen Rey de los Cielos_: … ahora entiendo…

_**Aizen Rey de los Cielos **__**ha dejado el salón de chat.**_

_Momo_: Aizen-taicho! Noooooooooooooooooooo! Como vamos a casarnos y tener hijos si siempre huyes del compromiso? Oh, pero un dia te atrapare, solo espera y veras! WHAHAHAAHHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAAHA!

_**Momo **__**ha dejado el salón de chat.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Bleach chat**

Un dia como cualquiera, en un chat cualquiera, oh espera, no cualquier chat, sino el Bleach chat! Crack, yaoi y muchas estupideces XD

Bien, realmente no pensaba hacer una segunda parte, pero en vista que este fic tuvo mas popularidad de la que había esperado (6 reviews en el primer día, mi nuevo record, muchas gracias nn) aquí estoy con la segunda parte, y tal vez saque una tercera si me siguen mandando ideas. En verdad muchísimas gracias por tomarse el tiempo para mandar ideas, de verdad ya no se me ocurría nada como para continuar.

Bien, e aquí la segunda parte. No había incluido a los capitanes o tenientes porque soy mas fan de los Espadas Xd pero bueno, ahora tenemos a unos cuantos, pero a cambio tendré que sacar a otros porque es difícil manejar a tantos personajes a la vez.

El "propietario" es quien inicia la sección de chat, que vendri a ser como un coordinador. Además, si se quiere, cualquiera de los usuarios puede echar del chat a quien quiera menos al coordinador, el cual puede echar a cualquiera indiscriminadamente XD es todo por ahora.

Lean.

ººººº

_**El propietario Chappy forever a entrado a el salón de chat**_

_Chappy forever_ : … se siente un poco solitario cuando no hay nadie en el chat

_Chappy forever_ : si se preguntan donde esta ichigo, digamos que tuvo que quedarse en cama por la gran paliza que le di la otra vez

_Chappy forever_ : tuvo suerte de que su papa fuera medico que si no…

_Chappy forever_ : aunque resulto que el no tenia mis pantis de chappy, y todavía siguen desaparecidas

_**Sexy pelirrojo tatuado a entrado al salón de chat**_

_Chappy forever_ : MIS PANTIS CHAPPY A DONDE ESTAN?

_Sexy pelirrojo tatuado_: … ¬¬Uuu rukia?

_Chappy forever_ : … no leiste absolutamente nada, entendido? ¬¬

_Sexy pelirrojo tatuado_: de acuerdo? ¬¬Uu porque será que siempre en los momentos menos indicados?

_Chappy forever_ : mala suerte? Un sexto sentido?

_**Panter King a entrado al salón de chat**_

_Panter King_ : ALGUIEN DIJO SEXTO? QUIEN FUE? SE LO QUE SENTI, NO LO NIEGUEN!

_Sexy pelirrojo tatuado_: … tienes que gritar cada vez que entras?

_Chappy forever_ : dejalo, este se creyo lo de "la gente habla alto para parecer inteligente"

_Panter King_ : QUE INSINUAS SHINIGAMI? QUE SOY UN IDIOTA CABEZA DE AIRE? MIRA QUE TE PUEDO MATAR EN CUALQUIER MOMENTO CON UN CERO COMO CASI LO HAGO LA OTRA VEZ

_Chappy forever_ : no me presiones ¬¬ voy a vengarme por la vez que me atravesaste el estomago, de una forma u otra me las vas a pagar

_Sexy pelirrojo tatuado_: QUE HIZO QUE? BASTARDO QUE TE A ECHO RUKIA PARA QUE LE HICIERAS ESO?

_Panter King_ : existir, y no hace falta que grites, cabeza de piña ¬¬

_Chappy forever_ : tu tienes un peinado de los 80's, no eres nadie para habla de la cabezas de otros ¬¬

_**SmileFox666 a entrado al salón de chat**_

_SmileFox666_: woooolas chicos nn como les va, yo genial, justo el otro dia iba paseándome por las noches y de casualidad me encontré una computadora en una pieza, y como no habia nadie me la lleve a mi pieza, y hackee todo el sistema de hueco mundo y la sociedad de almas, que les parece~ 83

_Sexy pelirrojo tatuado_: hackeaste el sistema de la sociedad? Con razón de repente empezaron a pasar videos vergonzoso de todos en la tele!

_Panter King_ : y de porque aizen iba para todos lados furioso por que alguien le robo su laptop ¬¬ anda a saber la cantidad de material porno que tiene guardado ahi

_SmileFox666_: como unos 684445645656 archivos de porno de todo tipo~

_Chappy forever_ : dios mio, y yo que lo respetaba cuando era capitán ¬¬

_**IceDragon73 a entrado al salón de chat**_

_IceDragon73_: que demonios esta pasando aquí? ¬¬ Abarai, Kuchiki no deveria nestar trabajando o algo

_Sexy pelirrojo tatuado_: Hitsugaya-taicho!

_Chappy forever_ : no se preocupe, estmos en nuestros días de descanso, asi que no estamos haciendo nada malo :)

_IceDragon73_: ¬¬ que no fue eso la semana pasada?

_Chappy forever_ : … ops?

_SmileFox666_: SHIROOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! No seas malo y relájate, para eso estamso aquí~

_IceDragon73_: tu no me hables ¬¬ desde que dejaste a Kira, este se viene cada tanto a emborracharse a mi oficina y me deja todo el desastre desparramado

_SmileFox666_: no es mi culpa que el chico se hiciera tan dependiente de mi~

_IceDragon73_: nooooooo? Entonces que son esas fotos que subió a su face de ustedes dos yéndose de vcacaciones juntos a hawwaii!

_SmileFox666_: oh… eso… fueron unas vacaciones fantásticas, no sabia que habia sacado fotos~

_IceDragon73_: eso es porque kira te las saco cuando no veias ¬¬

_Panter King_ : yo no se ustedes, pero eso se perece mucho a lo que ulqui hace conmigo…

_Chappy forever_ : eso se llama ser un acosador ¬¬

_Sexy pelirrojo tatuado_: y eso no es nada bueno

_IceDragon73_: y quien es este tipo? Pensé que era un chat exclusivamente para shinigamis

_Panter King_ : tranquilo idiota! No me hace falta que un anciano me este regañando!

_Sexy pelirrojo tatuado_: … oh oh, le dijo anciano a Hitsugaya-taicho O.o!

_SmileFox666_: viste shiro! Por estar siempre estresado tu pelo se puso blanco! XDDDDDD ya solo te falta que te arrugues y ya estas completo~! XDDDD

_IceDragon73_: CALLANSE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ! ARRRRGGGH! ME LARGO DE AQUÍ!

_**IceDragon73 **__**ha dejado el salón de chat.**_

_Panter King_ : wtf…

_Sexy pelirrojo tatuado_: oh mierda! Ya puedo sentir el reiatsu helado del capitan! Mejor me largo antes de que me congeleeeee-

_**Sexy pelirrojo tatuado **__**ha dejado el salón de chat.**_

_Chappy forever _: Renji?

_SmileFox666_: parece que se congelo apretando la tecla~ pobre chico XDDDDDDD

_Chappy forever_ : ¬¬ pues no parece que sientas pena por el

_SmileFox666_: pues tienes razón Kuchiki~

_Panter King_ : a todo esto, donde esta Kurosaki? Y yo que tenia ganas de pelearme con el

_Chappy forever_ : ¬¬ pues si lees al principio, lo sabras… no espera!

_Panter King_ : …

_Panter King_ : XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD PANTIS ROSADAS DE CONEJO? Y ESO QUE HABIA CREIDO QUE ERAS MAS RUDA DE LO QUE TE VEIAS! ERES MAS CURSI QUE LA MUJER!

_Chappy forever_ : … ¬¬###########

_**Chappy forever ha expulsado a Panter King de el salón de chat por: cierra tu maldita bocota!**_

_SmileFox666_: ya ya Kuchiki, no creo que eso fuera necesario~ -.-U

_Chappy forever_ : tu no digas nada o te expulso tambien

_SmileFox666_: nnUuu okiss~

_**BlondHotWoman **__**a entrado al salón de chat**_

_BlondHotWoman_: waaa se puede saber porque taicho esta tan enojado? Congelo todo en un radio de tres kilómetros, se volvieron a burlar de su pelo? Porque solo se enoja asi cuando lo hacen.

_SmileFox666_: rangiku-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan tanto tiempo! ~

_BlondHotWoman_: Gin? Idiotaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

_SmileFox666_: porque el insulto… acabas de herir mis sentimientos~ TTTTT-TTTTT

_BlondHotWoman_: … lo siento, no espera, no lo siento! Te fuiste a Hueco Mundo, traicionaste a todos, incluida a mi y pronto entraremos en guerra por culpa de tu estúpido aizen… tienes idea de lo mucho que me heriste!

_SmileFox666_: … gomen ne, rangiku-chan~ ú.ù

_BlondHotWoman_: ….. AY LO SIENTO GIN! NO LLORES! TE QUIEROOOOO!

_SmileFox666_: YO TAMBIEN~!

_Chappy forever_ : wtf ¬¬ esto parece la telenovela de los tres

_**Panter King **__**a entrado al salón de chat**_

_Panter King_ : WTFH! PORQUE MIERDA ME SACASTE? TIENES LA MAS PUTA IDEA DE CON QUIEN TE ESTAS METIENDO?

_Chappy forever_ : no, ni me importa ¬u¬

_**Little Princess a entrado al salón de chat**_

_Little Princess_: wolasss chikos, volvi, me extrañaste kurosaki-kun?

_Chappy forever_ : eh, inoue, Ichigo no esta aquí, tiene que reposar en cama

_Little Princess_: T.T pobresito que le paso!

_Panter King_ : pues lo que paso es que tu AMIGA le dio una tremenda pal-

_**Chappy forever ha expulsado a Panter King de el salón de chat por: nadie pidio tu opinion!**_

_Little Princess_: o.o?

_SmileFox666_: XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD otra vez rajaron al gatito~ XDDDDDDD

_BlondHotWoman_: no se bien lo que pasa pero eso fue graciosos XDDDD

_Little Princess_: rangiku-san hola n.n… Gin-sama

_SmileFox666_: awww no tienes que ponerme el honorifico, con –kun me conformo~ n.n

_Little Princess_: esta bien n.n

_SmileFox666_: n.n~

_Little Princess_: n.n

_BlondHotWoman_: n.n

_Chappy forever_ : ¬¬ tantas caritas sonrientes me esta empalagando

_**Sexy pelirrojo tatuado**_ _**a entrado al salón de chat**_

_Sexy pelirrojo tatuado_: me tomo como media hora descongelarme de la maquina, creo que me voy a resfriar ¬¬

_Little Princess_: renji-kun, que gusto verte de vuelta n.n

_Sexy pelirrojo tatuado_: ah, hola Orihime, ya te conto rukia de la paliza que le dio a ich-

_**Chappy forever ha expulsado a **__**Sexy pelirrojo tatuado**__** de el salón de chat por: no hables cuando nadie te pregunta!**_

_SmileFox666_: kuchiki-san, no quiero sonar grosero ni nada, pero creo que el poder se te esta subiendo a la cabeza~ nnUu

_Chappy forever _: silencio! Nadie dira nada sin que yo lo apruebe entendido!

_Little Princess_: …

_BlondHotWoman_: …

_SmileFox666_: … si? ~

_Chappy forever_ : waahahahaha soy la reina de este chat y nadie podrá detenerme!

_**Sexy pelirrojo tatuado**_ _**a entrado al salón de chat**_

_**Panter King a entrado al salón de chat**_

_Panter King_ : ya deja de hacer eso carajo! No sabes lo que me costo entrar! … y la verdad no se ni porque mierda sigo aquí tampoco ¬¬

_Sexy pelirrojo tatuado_: rukia, que mierda? Porque me sacaste? ¬¬

_Chappy forever_ : silencio ignorantes, nadie osara revelarse contra la reina Chappy forever !

_Sexy pelirrojo tatuado_: ¬¬U mierda, devi verlo venir, cada vez que se hace propietaria de un chat se pone asi, síganle el juego y no pasara nada

**Ms Ulquiorra Jaegerjaquez a entrado al salón de chat**

_Sexy pelirrojo tatuado_: the fuck…

_SmileFox666_: XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD~

_BlondHotWoman_: que lindo! Por fin decidieron casarse! ^0^

_Little Princess_: U-chan porque no me invitaste a la boda? Ó.o

_Panter King_ : ey ulqui ¬u¬ todavia adolorido de la ultima vez?~

_Ms Ulquiorra Jaegerjaquez_: de que están hablando? Yo no…

_Ms Ulquiorra Jaegerjaquez_: …

_Ms Ulquiorra Jaegerjaquez_: … Grimmjow, estuviste jugando con mi cuenta de usuario de nuevo? ¬¬#

_Panter King_ : eres MI reina, puedo hacer contigo lo que yo quiera ò¬o

_Ms Ulquiorra Jaegerjaquez_: ¬¬####

_Chappy forever_: la único reina aquí soy yo!

_Ms Ulquiorra Jaegerjaquez_: y que le pasa a ella?

_Sexy pelirrojo tatuado_: otro grave caso de egocentrismo, se expande mas rápido que la gripe de verano

_Chappy forever_ : silencio ignorante, y tu, arrodíllate frente a mi y adórame!

_Panter King_ : EY ESA ES MI FRASE! NADIE HACE QUE ULQUIORRA SE ARRODILLE EXCEPTO YO!

_Little Princess_: jujujujujuju O¬O arrodillarse… kyaaaaa!

_SmileFox666_: Orihime-chan, me asombra lo pervertida que puede ser tu mente XD tenemos tanto en común~

_Ms Ulquiorra Jaegerjaquez_: …

_**Ms Ulquiorra Jaegerjaquez**__**ha dejado el salón de chat.**_

_Panter King_ : ulquiiiiiiii T0T

_Little Princess_: parece que esta vez si se enojo, será porque publique las fotos de ustedes en mi facebook?

_BlondHotWoman_: que fotos?

_Panter King_ : si que fotos?

_Little Princess_: estas fijate "OrihimeLovesYaoi . facebook . com"

_BlondHotWoman_: kawaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaai! Tengo que mostrarle esto a Nanao! De seguro le fascinara y tendremos fotos nuevas para vender

_Panter King_ : pero que-NOOOOOOOOOOOO!

_BlondHotWoman_: nos vemos Gin…

_SmileFox666_: bye~ n.n

_**BlondHotWoman ha dejado el salón de chat.**_

_Panter King_ : mierda! Si ulqui se entera me va a matar… pero diablos mujer; si que están bien sacadas O.o

_Little Princess_: gracias n/n

_Chappy forever_ : silencio; nadie se arrodillo ante mi. Nadie se va hasta que lo hagan ¬¬

_Sexy pelirrojo tatuado_: ya deja de joder con eso rukia, nadie se va a arrodillar, y aunque lo hicieran no podrías verlo porque ESTO ES UN JODIDO CHAT!

_**Ulquiorra Cifer **__**a entrado al salón de chat**_

_Panter King_ : volviste!

_Ulquiorra Cifer_: solo me retire temporalmente para contactar a un compañero para que nos ayude con la shinigami descarriada ¬¬ y para cambiar el nombre de mi cuenta

_Sexy pelirrojo tatuado_: pero quien tendría la autoridad para detener a rukia?

_Chappy forever_ : hhahaha sus intentos serán en vano, nadie puede contra mi!

_Ulquiorra Cifer_: nadie, excepto…

_**SakuraWarrior **__**a entrado al salón de chat**_

_SmileFox666_: wow, buena sincronización~

_SakuraWarrior_: Rukia…

_Chappy forever_ : n-nii-sama!

_Sexy pelirrojo tatuado_: taicho!

_SakuraWarrior_: … y que con ese nombre?

_Sexy pelirrojo tatuado_: ah! Esto… yo… o/o

_Chappy forever_ : nii-sama, que haces aquí? Pensé que estas cosas eran frívolas para ti

_SakuraWarrior_: lo son, pero un compañero me aviso sobre tu tirania en este chat, asi que tuve que venir a detenerte, y evitar que te conviertas en un moustruo como aizen

_Little Princess_: no es eso un poco exagerado? nnU

_Chappy forever_ : nii-sama, yo no…

_SakuraWarrior_: no se hable mas, ahora sal de aqui y vete a tu habitacion.

_Chappy forever_ : pero nii-sama!

_SakuraWarrior_: tienes hasta cinco, si no sales, te cortare tus fondos para comprar tus cosas de Chappy… uno…

_Chappy forever_ : NOOOO! NO MI PRECIOSO CHAPPY! LA FUENTE DE MI PODER! ME PORTO BIEN! ME PORTO BIEN!

_**Chappy forever ha dejado el salón de chat.**_

_SakuraWarrior_: aunque agradezco que me hayas contactado, esto no cambiara las cosas entre nosotros arrancar

_Ulquiorra Cifer_: no esperaría menos de ti shinigami

_**SakuraWarrior ha dejado el salón de chat.**_

_Panter King_ : … o.o

_Little Princess_: … o.o

_SmileFox666_: … n n~

_Ulquiorra Cifer_: … que? Participamos en el mismo foro

_Little Princess_: cual foro?

_Ulquiorra Cifer_: uno llamado "101 trucos para no mostrar emociones en cualquier situación"

_Panter King_ : o… key

_Little Princess_: y yo que pensaba que te habías molestado de la fotos que te saque con Grimmy

_Ulquiorra Cifer_: cuales fotos?

_Panter King_ : MUJER CIERRA LA MALDITA BOCA!

_Ulquiorra Cifer_: …

_Ulquiorra Cifer_: se ven bastante bien

_Panter King_ : wtf

_Ulquiorra Cifer_: aunque es una pena que salgan cortadas en alguna tomas

_Little Princess_: es que no podia habrir mucho la puerta, no quería interrumpirlos mientras "expresaban su amor" n/n

_Ulquiorra Cifer_: ya veo… en ese caso, la próxima ves puedes estar presente

_Panter King_ : WTF! ULQUIORRA TIENES IDEA DE LO PERVERTIDO QUE ESO SUENA!

_Ulquiorra Cifer_: de echo, podemos preparar las cosas ahora mismo

_Little Princess_: KYAAAAAA! Esta bien, solo dejame buscar algo de algodón para mi nariz y estoy completa

_Panter King_ : OIGAN…

_Ulquiorra Cifer_: bien, te esperaremos en mi habitación. Y Grimmjow, preparate porque esta vez voy arriba

_**Ulquiorra Cifer ha dejado el salón de chat.**_

_**Little Princess ha dejado el salón de chat.**_

_Panter King_ : NOOOO! MI POBRE TRASERITO!

_**Panter King ha dejado el salón de chat.**_

_Sexy pelirrojo tatuado_: ya tuve bastante de esta mierda por hoy ¬¬

_**Sexy pelirrojo tatuado ha dejado el salón de chat.**_

_SmileFox666_: waaaw pobre Grimmy-chan~ XDDDDDD

_SmileFox666_: wops! Creo que aizen-taicho se esta acercando~

_SmileFox666_: y ahora es cuando desaparezco~ n.n

_**SmileFox666 ha dejado el salón de chat.**_

_**IceDragon73 **__**a entrado al salón de chat**_

_IceDragon73_: Y NO SOY VIEJO! ALBINO TALVEZ!

_IceDragon73_: …

_IceDragon73_: maldita sea, ya todos se fueron ¬¬

**Momo a entrado al salón de chat**

_Momo_: waa Aizen-taicho no esta…

_IceDragon73_: Hinamori!

_Momo_: ah, toshiro-kun, pensé que no te gustaban los chats n.n

_IceDragon73_: bueno, yo…

_Momo_: haz visto a Aizen-taicho?

_IceDragon73_: Hinamori! Ya deja de pensar en ese hombre! Nos traiciono a todos, se que te duele mucho, pero es hora que dejes de vivir en la negación! Hay gente que te quiere y sufre por verte asi…

_Momo_: Toshiro-kun?

_IceDragon73_: y… yo solo quiero que.. que seas feliz y ademas…

_Momo_: si?

_IceDragon73_: y yo… yo... yo te... yo te…!

_**SmileFox666 a entrado al salón de chat**_

_SmileFox666_: YA DILE QUE LA AMAS ESTUPIDO~!

_**SmileFox666 ha dejado el salón de chat.**_

_IceDragon73_: MUERETEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

_Momo_: shiro-kun

_IceDragon73_: ò/o

_Momo_: n/n quieres ir a tomar un helado? Hace tiempo no lo hacemos, y de paso hablar mas tranquilos

_IceDragon73_: b-bien

_Momo_: entonces vamos… n.n

_IceDragon73_: ah… si!

_**IceDragon73 ha dejado el salón de chat.**_

_**Momo ha dejado el salón de chat.**_

Miko: ojala les gustara, y en el tercer capi, tratare de usar todas las ideas que me dieron. Puse un poco de Toshiro/Hinamori, la verdad esta pareja no me interesa pero tampoco me fastidia, asi que la puse porque me lo pidieron. Yo soy una escritora improvisadora; la inspiración me sale cuando escribo. Aca les dejo la traducción de los sobrenombres que se pusieron algunos por si no se entendió, como que en ingles suenan mejor XD

Chappy forever: Chappy para siempre

Panter King: Rey Pantera

SmileFox666: Sonrisa de Zorro 666 XD

IceDragon73: Dragon de Hielo 73

BlondHotWoman: Rubia cachonda XD

Little Princess: Pequeña princesa

Ms Ulquiorra Jaegerjaquez: El "Ms" es de señora XD

SakuraWarrior: Guerrero sakura(flor de cerezo)

Bueno, si mandan reviews, aunque sea dos o tres, hare el siguiente episodio. Nos vemos


	3. Chapter 3

**Bleach chat**

Un dia como cualquiera, en un chat cualquiera, oh espera, no cualquier chat, sino el Bleach chat! Crack, yaoi y muchas estupideces XD

Tercer capitulo de este extraño fic XD y pensar que lo iba a dejar en oneshot, vaya a saber cuantos capis vaya a tener.

ººººº

_**El propietario El Sombrerero de la justicia a entrado a el salón de chat**_

_El Sombrerero de la Justicia_: Ohohohohohohhohohoh!

_El Sombrerero de la Justicia_: oh cierto, no hay nadie en línea

_El Sombrerero de la Justicia_: me pregunto si kurosaki-san estará bien, fue terrible la paliza que le dieron, se podia oir hasta mi tienda…

_El Sombrerero de la Justicia_: podría aprovechar para venderle mi nuevo producto "Regeneración instantánea en frasco" de seguro le interesaría… aunque puede provocar mutación en pelirrojos…

_**Ulquiorra no soy Emo a entrado a el salón de chat**_

_Ulquiorra no soy Emo_ : … Kisuke Urahara

_El Sombrerero de la Justicia_: mai mai, cuanto tiempo, espada-san

_Ulquiorra no soy Emo_ : técnicamente nunca volvimos a vernos ¬¬

_El Sombrerero de la Justicia_: awww no importa :D nuestros momentos juntos fueron muy memorables ;)

_Ulquiorra no soy Emo_ : … ¬¬U

_El Sombrerero de la Justicia_: estoy seguro de que yoruichi-san estará encantada de verte tambien

_Ulquiorra no soy Emo_ : acaso era esa mujer que se trasforma en gato? ¬¬

_El Sombrerero de la Justicia_: pues si, como lo sabias?

_Ulquiorra no soy Emo_ : porque en una ocasión, en una misión de aizen-sama, un gato negro me siguió para todos lados, con una mirada de las que desvisten hasta el alma y cuando trate de lanzarle un cero, una mujer morena de ojos amarillos desnuda apareció de la nada, salto encima mio y…

_El Sombrerero de la Justicia_: … te violo? ¬u¬

_Ulquiorra no soy Emo_ : NOOOOOOOOOOO!... Pero es algo que no quiero recordar, no se ni porque lo mencione ¬¬

_**Morena salvaje a entrado a el salón de chat**_

_Morena salvaje _: aaaaaa! Ulqui-kun, tanto tiempo sin verte miauuuuu (mirada coqueta)

_Ulquiorra no soy Emo _: ….. Ó/Ò

_**Ulquiorra no soy Emo **__**ha dejado el salón de chat.**_

_Morena salvaje _: jeje Ichigo puso esa misma cara la primera vez que me vio tambien, estos niños son tan inocentes estos días

_**Ichigo NO SOY UN PERVERTIDO a entrado al salón de chat**_

_Ichigo NO SOY UN PERVERTIDO _: ¬¬ oh, son ustedes…

_El Sombrerero de la Justicia_: son esas la forma de agradecerle a las personas que te entrenaron para que te volvieras mas fuerte?

_Ichigo NO SOY UN PERVERTIDO _: si por entrenar te refieres a casi convertirme en hollow, asesinarme, mostrarse desnudos ante mi y traumatizarme para toda la vida, pues si, muchas gracias ¬¬

_El Sombrerero de la Justicia_: pero si yo nunca me desnude en frente tuyo…

_Ichigo NO SOY UN PERVERTIDO_: TU NO! YORUICHI!

_Morena salvaje_ : oh vamos, deberías de estar agradecido de que al menos haz visto a UNA mujer desnuda en tu vida, que no creo que te vaya a durar mucho si sigues como sigues

_Ichigo NO SOY UN PERVERTIDO_ : y después dicen que yo soy el pervertido ¬¬

_El Sombrerero de la Justicia_: hablando de pervertidos, tengo una nueva línea de lencería para shinigamis, te interesa kurosaki?

_Ichigo NO SOY UN PERVERTIDO_ : CUANTAS VECES TENGO QUE REPETIRLO? YO NO COLECCIONO ROPA INTERIOR DE MUJER!

_Morena salvaje_: entonces que son estas pantis rosas que encontre en tu cesto de ropa sucia?

_Ichigo NO SOY UN PERVERTIDO_ : deven de ser de rukia que las dejo ahí para lavar-OYE! CONQUE TU ERAS LA LADRONA! Y RUKIA PIENSA QUE YO LAS TENGO!

_Morena salvaje_ : oh son de rukia? no sabia

_Ichigo NO SOY UN PERVERTIDO_ : que no leiste la ética de "propiedad de rukia kuchiki" ¬¬?

_El Sombrerero de la Justicia_: y tu como sabes que dicen eso? ¬u¬

_Ichigo NO SOY UN PERVERTIDO_ : … solo cállate, si?

_Morena salvaje_ : y yo que quería regalárselas a SoiFon, son justo su talle, le urge algo de femineidad a la pobre

_Ichigo NO SOY UN PERVERTIDO_ : ¬¬Uuuuu

_El Sombrerero de la Justicia: _

_Morena salvaje_ : que?

_El Sombrerero de la Justicia_: nada, por un momento tuvimos una fantasía hot-lésbica de ti con SoiFon

_Ichigo NO SOY UN PERVERTIDO_ : NO ME ARRASTRES CONTIGO IDIOTA! Ò/ó

_Morena salvaje_ : porque todo el mundo cree que le gusto a soi fon? Es decir, se que esto buenota y todo, pero no es para tanto, solo soy una gatita juguetona~

_Ichigo NO SOY UN PERVERTIDO_ : juguetona mi trasero ¬¬

_Morena salvaje_: si insistes~

_Ichigo NO SOY UN PERVERTIDO_ : podría alguien NO PERVERTIDO conectarse en este momento?

_**SilverFox**____**a entrado a el salón de chat**_

_Ichigo NO SOY UN PERVERTIDO_ : NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

_**Ichigo NO SOY UN PERVERTIDO **__**ha dejado el salón de chat.**_

_SilverFox~_: O.o? wenas? Y ahora que hice?~

_El Sombrerero de la Justicia_: dejalo, son las hormonas, ya sabes como son los adolecentes

_Morena salvaje _: oh, si, los viejos tiempos, recuerdas cuando entrenábamos en paños menores?

_SilverFox~_: oh si, lo recuerdo~

_Morena salvaje_: …me refería a Kisuke ¬¬U

_SilverFox~_: oh, mi error jaja XD~

_**GrimmKitty **__**a entrado a el salón de chat**_

_El Sombrerero de la Justicia_: …..

_Morena salvaje _: ….

_SilverFox~_: … :3~

_GrimmKitty_: y se puede saber porque mierda los puntos suspensivos ¬¬

_GrimmKitty_: PERO QUE MIERDAS? QUIEN FUE EL IDIOTA QUE ME CAMBIO LA COSA ESTA?

_SilverFox~_: XDDDDD ven kitty kitty~ esto es tan facil~

_GrimmKitty_: FUISTE TU VERDAD? SI NO FUERA PORQUE AIZEN SE ENCABRONA CONMIGO HACE MUCHO QUE TE HABRIA MATADO!

_SilverFox~_: oh, que conmovedor, otro mas en mi lista de los que quieren asesinarme~ me siento alagado~

_El Sombrerero de la Justicia_: oh que casualidad, yo tambien tengo esa lista.

_Morena salvaje_ : … oigan, saben que eso es malo cierto? ¬¬U

_GrimmKitty_: A QUIEN CARAJOS LE IMPORTA ESO? LO QUE QUIERO SABER ES COMO LE CAMBIO A LA COSA ESTA?

_SilverFox~_: no que se lo cambiaste a Ulqui-kun la vez pasada?~

_GrimmKitty_: de echo… le pedi a wonderweiss que lo hiciera por mi…

_SilverFox~_: Grimmjow, wonderweiss es autista~

_El Sombrerero de la Justicia_: significa que era mas hueco que ese chico XD

_GrimmKitty_: CALLENSE DE UNA PUTA VEZ SI NO TIENEN ANDA QUE DECIR!

_Morena salvaje _: no te pongas asi, no tiene nada malo que te llamen kitty, asi me dicen en el club al que voy cada tanto

_GrimmKitty_: espera, no eres tu kittykitty la del club SM?

_Morena salvaje _: hola pantera ¬u¬

_SilverFox~_: ohhhhh… espera que le cuente a Ulqui-kun~

_GrimmKitty_: HACES ESO Y YO TE RAJO EL CULO A PATADAS!

_**YaoiLoveForEveryone a entrado al salón de chat**_

_YaoiLoveForEveryone_: hola a todos, como les va n.n

_El Sombrerero de la Justicia_: eres tu Orihime-san?

_YaoiLoveForEveryone_: oh no, soy la fabulosa, fantástica, elegante, hermosa, coqueta, hiper mega increíble de Charlotte Cuulhorn ;)

_GrimmKitty_: OH MIERDAAAAAAAAA!

_SilverFox_: …8(~

_**GrimmKitty a dejado el salón de chat**_

_**SilverFox~ a dejado el salón de chat**_

_YaoiLoveForEveryone_: Ay pero que malos son :'( yo soy quería compartir de mi fantástica presencia con ellos, oh bueno, a ustedes no los conozco asi que no son de importancia para mi, chaitos :3

_**YaoiLoveForEveryone**__** a dejado el salon de chat**_

_El Sombrerero de la Justicia_: … no te dio como escalofrios este tipo?

_Morena salvaje _: si… a ti tambien no?

_**SharkLady a entrado a el salón de chat**_

_**Admiradoras de Hallibel-sama a entrado al salón de chat**_

_SharkLady_: … ¬¬ (no esta enojada, esta es su mirada de siempre)

_Admiradoras de Hallibel-sama_: si! Hallibel-sama esta aquí, así que póstrense ante ella antes de que _quieres callarte de una puta vez, y no ocupes todo el teclado para ti sola _vete a la mierda greñuda del…! **No entiendo porque tengo que estar con estas dos bestias… **TU CALLATE PERRA!

_El Sombrerero de la Justicia_: … es la primera vez que digo esto, pero wtf

_SharkLady_: son mi fracción, pero parece que están compartiendo la misma computadora, y se están peleando por el teclado, solo ignórenlas

_Admiradoras de Hallibel-sama_: Hallibel–sama. Lo siento, pero son estas dos que no dejan de _Es culpa de Apache, yo la vi_MilaRose puedes cerrar el culo de una condenada vez? _Hallibel-sama! Apache esta estrangulándome! _**Dios, que hice para merecer este calvario ¬¬ **

_Morena salvaje_ : … oh… oigan, creo que es mi impresión, pero hay mas espadas en estos chat que shinigamis

_El Sombrerero de la Justicia_: a de ser que los espadas no tiene nada que hacer mas que esperar que aizen declare la guerra, mientras que los shinigamis están con sus preparativos para cambiar la ciudad de Karakura por una falsa para que no hagan la llave del rey.

_SharkLady_: … oh, en serio? Muchas gracias por la información, iré a avisarle a Aizen-sama ahora mismo

_Admiradoras de Hallibel-sama_: Hallibel-sama es tan inteligente, y nosotras somos sus humildes siervas _De echo yo soy una leona_ MILAROSE TE DIJE QUE CERRARAS EL CULO QUE NO ENTIENDES? _A MI NO ME GRITES ESTUPIDA CORNUDA! _QUE ME DIJISTE? SD_HAK_SHFS_DFC_VCDFF! **Si tengo suerte las dos se mataran entre si y tendre a Hallibel-sama para mi solita n.n**

_**SharkLady a dejado el salón de chat**_

_**Admiradoras de Hallibel-sama a dejado el salón de chat**_

_Morena salvaje_ : kisuke, cuando vas a aprender a cerrar tu maldita boca?

_El Sombrerero de la Justicia_: lo siento por lo menos descubrimos que existe el lesbianismo entre arrancares :D

Morena salvaje: … ¬¬U

_**WhiteBerry rules a entrado a el salón de chat**_

_WhiteBerry rules_: wenasssss alguien sabe porque el rey esta en un rincón echo bolita murmurando "" una y otra vez?

_Morena salvaje_ : jeje nuestro plan de volver loco a Ichigo por fin esta dando resultados

_El Sombrerero de la Justicia_: tienes razón, un poco mas y seremos los nuevos protagonistas de la serie!

_WhiteBerry rules_: NO siento llover en su desfile; pero si Ichigo dejara de ser el protagonista, no creo que sean ustedes los que tomen el protagónico, hay muchos personajes mucho mas cooles que ustedes, como yo por ejemplo òuo

_El Sombrerero de la Justicia_: …

_Morena salvaje_ :… Kisuke, sabes lo que significa esto?

_El Sombrerero de la Justicia_: … si, "PLAN DE EMERGENCIA PARA DESTRUIR A HICHIGO SHIROSAKI EMPIEZA EN TRES… DOS…

_WhiteBerry rules_: oigan, que están…

_El Sombrerero de la Justicia_: UNO…

_WhiteBerry rules_: pero que… nooooo que es eso… aléjense de mi…!

_**WhiteBerry rules a sido desconectado**_

_El Sombrerero de la Justicia_: MUUUUUAHAAHAHAHAHAAH! AHORA NADIE PODRA DETENERNOS!

_Morena salvaje_ : MUUUUUAHAHAHAHAHAHA! SI!

_**GrimmKitty a entrado al salón de chat**_

_GrimmKitty_: wow eso estuvo cerca, por fin me pude librar de ese esperpento

_El Sombrerero de la justicia_: oh, bien, no estabamos haciendo nada sospechoso por aquí, asi que no mires arriba

_Morena salvaje_: si, eso, no mires arriba

_GrimmKitty_: de que mierdas están hablando? mirar que? …Plan de…

_El Sombrerero de la Justicia_: NO MIREEEEEEEEESSSS!

_**Ulquiorra no soy emo a entrado a el salón de chat**_

_Ulquiorra no soy Emo_ : oh, por fin te encontré Grimmjow, me puedes explicar esta foto que me mando Gin de ti en un club SM?

_GrimmKitty_:… DE DONDE MIERDA SACO ESO? ULQUIORRA YO NUNCA TE SERIA INFIEL! LO JURO!

_Ulquiorra no soy Emo_ : en serio?... entonces como explicas este video en youtube

(el video muestra a Grimmjow borracho pasándolo de lo lindo con una mujer sospechosamente parecida a Yoruichi)

_GrimmKitty_: ….. quien filmo eso…..?

_Ulquiorra no soy Emo_ : Grimmjow Jaegerjaques…

_GrimmKitty_: Ulquiorra amor, yo no…

_Ulquiorra no soy Emo_ : empieza a correr

_GrimmKitty_: eh?

_Ulquiorra no soy Emo_ : _**ENCADENA MURCIELAGO!**_

_GrimmKitty_: HOLY CRAAAAAAAAAP!

_**GrimmKitty a salido del salón de Chat**_

_**Ulquiorra no soy emo a salido del salón de chat**_

_El Sombrerero de la Justicia_: … bien, no tuvimos que hacer nada con estos dos XD

_Morena salvaje_ : … ya me estoy aburriendo de este chat ¬¬ que hacemos?

_El Sombrerero de la Justicia_: tranquila, estoy seguro que alguien mas se conectara justo… ahora!

_**Smileface a entrado al salón de chat**_

_Morena salvaje_: wow, eres bueno

_El Sombrerero de la Justicia_: lo se

_Smileface_: Hola a todas, como esta Kurosaki-kun? Ya se recupero?

_El Sombrerero de la Justicia_: si, pero me dijeron que se puso un poco tocadiscos y esta en reposo con un chaleco de fuerza "jejejeje"

_Morena salvaje_: si, es una gran pena, pobre ichigo "jejejejeje"

_Smileface_: oh, pobre, si no estuviera en Las Noches, habría ido a su casa con una de mis platos especiales para ayudarlo a mejorar. Pero bueno, y saben algo de Ulqui-kun y Grimm-kun?

_Morena salvaje_: estuvieron aquí un rato, pero parece que tiene una de esas peleas de pareja

_Smileface_: eso explica los gritos de horror hace un rato n.n, debo estar preparada, si hay suerte, habrá sexo de reconciliación kyyyyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaahhh!

_Morena salvaje_: … orihime… desde que estas alla te haz vuelto mas pervertida que Chizuru y Kon juntos (8(

_El Sombrerero de la Justicia_: y eso es mucho decir

_Smileface_: no puedo evitarlo, por fin mis sueños se han vuelto realidad!

_El Sombrerero de la Justicia_: convertirte en un traficante de hard yaoi?

_Smileface_: SIIIIIIIIIII! n0n

_El Sombrerero de la Justicia_: …

_Morena salvaje_: … pues, buena suerte con eso… supongo…

_Smileface_: gracias n.n

_**YaoiLoveForEveryone a entrado al salón de chat**_

_El Sombrerero de la Justicia_: oh diossss, no otra vez -.-U

_YaoiLoveForEveryone_: alguien menciono yaoi?... Oh! Sera posible que tu seas la famosa Inoue Orihime?

_Morena salvaje_: esta prisionera como hace dos semanas y tu ni estas enterada? ¬¬

_Smileface_: sip, soy yo… nn

_YaoiLoveForEveryone_: OH DIOS MIO! INOUE LA FUNDADORA DE LA PAGINA "64 LOVE!" Yo amo esa pagina, nunca pensé que esos dos pudieran ser una pareja tan adorable, desde que vi la pagina e estado siguiéndolos para conseguir algo de fanservice, pero hasta solo consigo que huyan de mi, no se porque :(

_El Sombrerero de la Justicia_: tendrá que ver el echo de que eres espan-gfjsgfsfg yoruichi porque me tiraste ese plato?

_Morena salvaje_: solo manten el perfil bajo, si ¬¬ no queremos que descubran nuestros planes

_Smileface_: lo que pasa es que son muy timidos, no les gusta que anden atrás de ellos con flashes

_Morena salvaje_: no, prefieren que estes filmándolos en pleno acto "reproductivo" ¬¬U

_Smileface_: jeje nnU si, bueno, me dejan filmarlos para que después puedan verlo, como pago, de dan una copia º¬º

_Morena salvaje_: … estaba siendo sarcástica, n pensé que realmente hicieras eso ooU…

_YaoiLoveForEveryone_: oh, bien, eres una chica muy afortunada lo sabes, supongo que me conformare con tus hermosas fotos. Deberías venderlas, seguro te haces rica en días

_El Sombrerero de la Justicia_: no creo que-

_Morena salvaje_: si! La sociedad femenina de Shinigamis necesitan nuevas fotos para vender, de seguro si metes a algunos de los espadas mas lindos, te haras muy famosa

_El Sombrerero de la Justicia_: Yoruichi que estas-

_Morena salvaje_: y si pones algo de yaoi entre Grimm, Ulqui e Ichigo, eso seria genial

_Smileface_: creen que Kurosaki-kun estará de acuerdo?

_Morena salvaje_: oh si, claro que si, estoy segura de que cuando vaya para alla, hara **cualquier **cosa para salvarte

_YaoiLoveForEveryone_: KYYYYYYYAAAAHHHH! AMO LOS TRIOS YAOI! TIENES QUE HACERLO ORIHIME-SAN! SI NO POR TI, ENTONCES POR TODAS LAS YAOIFANATICAS DEL MUNDO!

_Smileface_: … de acuerdo! Veré lo que puedo hacer! No quiero decepcionar a mi fans… oh, escucho algo, mejor salgo, creo que Ulqui-kun por fin atrapo a Grimm-san, esto se va a poner bueno n/n

_YaoiLoveForEveryone_: buena suerte chica, te estare apoyando en todo

_**Smileface a dejado el salon de chat**_

_**YaoiLoveForEveryone**__** a dejado el salon de chat**_

_El Sombrerero de la Justicia_: … yoruichi… eso fue…

_Morena salvaje_: si?

_El Sombrerero de la Justicia_: fantástico! Con esto seguro que Ichigo se queda traumado de por vida! Jajaja JUNTOS DOMINAREMOS AL MUNDO DE BLEACH!

_Morena salvaje_: SI! ESO SE SACAN POR OLVIDARSE SIEMPRE DE NUESTROS CUMPLEAÑOS!

_**El Sombrerero de la justicia a dejado el salón de chat**_

_**Morena salvaje a dejado el salón de chat**_

Por fin pude ponerle fin a este capi, la verdad que no tenia ni idea de que poner, pero gracias a sus reviews, logre sacar algo de mi polvoroso cerebro XD. No se ustedes, pero la parte que mas me gusto fue la de la fracción de Hallibel, gracias por la idea esa, fue interesante.

Ahora las aclaraciones:

SM es la sigla de SadoMasoquista, en donde se visten con cuero negro ajustado y se dan latigazos, bueno creo que entienden la idea XD a Grimmjow le gusta que le estén pegando jajaja, dios, no se que se me paso por la mente cuando puse esto.

"Ponerse tocadiscos", es una expresion que mi viejo invento, significa ponerse loco XD

Ahora los sobrenombres, se que están facilitos, pero igual los aclaro por las dudas:

_**SilverFox**_**~: **Zorro plateado

_**GrimmKitty: **_Grimm gatito XD

_**YaoiLoveForEveryone: **_Amor Yaoi para todo el mundo (Si, Charlotte es yaoista XD)

_**SharkLady**__**: **_Mujer tiburon

_**WhiteBerry rules: **_la fresa blanca manda

_**Smileface**_: carita feliz XD

Por ahí me preguntaron de si El Mariachi era Chad, pues si lo es, lo saque de la película del Mariachi (obviamente) como es en mexico, pues ahí la relación XD

No se si se fijaron, pero Ulqui si que sabe manejarse en internet XD

Buenoi vaya a saber que se me ocurrirá para el próximo capi, de verdad intentare usar todas las ideas que me den, pero con tantos personajes con personalidades tan variadas hace que me cueste un poco el pensar que pondrían en situaciones como estas, no quiero que me salgan muy OOC. Nos vemos y vean mis otros fics.

Miko


End file.
